1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of provision of energy supply, such as electric power and natural gas.
2. Description of the Background Art
The electric power and natural gas industries will experience fundamental changes over the next few years as the results of continuing deregulation take hold. One of those results is to give end users a choice of energy providers. Until now, substantially all end users purchased the electric power or natural gas they needed from the local electric or gas utility serving their geographic area. Electric utilities have generally operated as vertically integrated local monopolies, producing or purchasing (on a wholesale basis), the quantities of electric power they needed to serve all end users within the utility""s geographic boundaries. Natural gas utilities have generally operated in a similar fashion, though usually purchasing rather than producing most of the natural gas they need.
According to the Federal Energy Information Administration, legislation to deregulate the electric power industry has been adopted in five states and is pending in over 20 others. In general, this legislation calls for a restructuring of the industry into at least three kinds of participants: (i) electric power generating companies, (ii) long-haul transmission companies, and (iii) local distribution companies (xe2x80x9cDISCOsxe2x80x9d). Power generators will include companies that own actual generating facilities as well as those firms that purchase generating capacity from others and market that available power directly to end users. Under most of the various legislative approaches, an end user will be given the opportunity to purchase its electric power from any legitimate power generating company willing to supply electric power to that end user""s geographic region. One of the primary aims of electric power deregulation efforts nationwide is to reduce end user""s energy prices by introducing competition among power generators. As competition increases, power generators are expected to offer prospective customers various pricing plans premised, for example, on volume and term commitments, and peak/off-peak usage. Under most of the pending deregulation schemes, the local distribution company facilities of the local electric utility will continue to be a government-regulated monopoly within the region it serves. These facilities are primarily the wires and other equipment constituting the local power grid over which electric power is transmitted to end user locations, having been delivered to the grid by generating plants within the local utility""s service area or by other utilities"" grids interfacing with that local utility""s grid (when the local utility purchases electric power today from suppliers outside of its service area).
In the natural gas industry, similar deregulatory efforts are underway to enable greater competition and customer choice. The wholesale purchase and sale of natural gas has already been mostly deregulated. In some states large industrial and commercial customers can purchase their natural gas directly from gas producers rather than from the local gas utility. Most industry observers expect local natural gas utilities to be restructured in the near future to follow the model being used in the electric power industry as a result of deregulation, with three similar components: (i) natural gas production companies, (ii) gas pipeline transmission companies, and (iii) local distribution companies (xe2x80x9cDISCOsxe2x80x9d). Gas producers will include companies that own actual production facilities as well as these firms that purchase production capacity from others and market that available gas directly to end users. End users are expected to be given the opportunity to purchase the natural gas they need from any of numerous natural gas producers willing to supply natural gas to that end user""s locale. Under most of the expected deregulation models, the local distribution company facilities of the local gas utility will continue to be a government-regulated monopoly within the region it serves. These facilities are primarily the pipelines and other equipment constituting the regional gas pipeline network through which natural gas is transported to end user locations, having been delivered to the regional network by production facilities within the local utility""s service area or, more often, by long-haul gas pipeline transmission companies transporting natural gas from production facilities to the local utility""s regional pipeline network.
Meter reading and billing of end users has until now generally been handled by the local distribution utility as part of its local franchise. As a result of deregulation, however, the local distribution utility is expected in many jurisdictions to lose this monopoly over meter reading and billing. The various state public utility commissions (xe2x80x9cPUCsxe2x80x9d) in those states where electric power deregulation plans are at an advanced stage, for example, are considering giving power generators the right to read meters and render their own bills without the cooperation of the local distribution utility. In many cases, the power generator or end user may have the right to determine who will own the meter and whether the end user will receive separate bills (one for energy consumption from the power generator and another for the distribution and service charges of the local distribution utility) or a consolidated bill, as is the case today. Many industry experts expect independent service entities (not necessarily affiliated with, but acting as agents for, power generators or gas producers, local distribution utilities, end users, or any combination thereof) to provide meter reading and billing services on a more efficient basis than local electric and gas utilities do today.
Both electric and gas utilities rely primarily on meters at customer sites to apprise them of how much energy the customer has taken from the utility""s supply lines running down the street. Many of these meters can measure (i) the volume of energy used (e.g., kilowatt-hours of electricity), (ii) the highest volume used during any hour throughout a monthly billing cycle (peak demand), and (iii) the volume used in every hour of the monthly billing cycle (or as short a period as every 15 minutes during this cycle). Some meters, such as those used by larger industrial and commercial end users, can measure all of the above. Other meters measure only total monthly volume and peak demand. Meters servicing residential customers often measure only total volume used during the month.
Today, most end users have meters that require a physical on-site visit by the local utility to read the meter in order to determine the end user""s actual energy usage since the last time the meter was read. Typically, such on-site visits are made once a month. If the local utility fails to make such a visit, the end user""s energy usage for that month is estimated and billed based on prior usage. Billing is then reconciled after the next on-site meter reading. More sophisticated meters now available enable the local utility to monitor the end user""s actual energy usage electronically, without requiring a physical on-site visit to read the meter. Employing these meters, the local utility can continuously monitor the end user""s actual energy usage by taking readings every 15 minutes throughout the day, if necessary. Some local electric utilities, for example, require their largest customers to install these electronic remotely-readable meters so that the utility can monitor these customers"" actual usage throughout the day and, as a result, better manage and balance the overall load on its local power distribution grid. Industry experts expect meter manufacturers within a few years to reduce this monitoring window to under five minutes.
Whether the meter is read by an on-site visit or via remote communication, today the local utility records that energy usage data and applies its applicable tariffed rate to produce a bill for the end user. These tariffs, filed by the local utility with the applicable state PUC, set forth specific rates to be charged to different classes of customersxe2x80x94e.g., large industrial and commercial end users often pay rates based on peak demand as well as total volume consumed, whereas the rates paid by residential customers typically relate only to total volume consumed. Some tariffs call for different rates depending on time of use (e.g., peak v. off-peak pricing). In general, large customers pay lower rates than small customers. As deregulation progresses, competing energy providers are expected to offer end users myriad pricing plans and contractual arrangements geared to time of use, volume and term commitments, etc. Power generators will compete with other power generators just as gas producers will compete with other gas producers.
An active wholesale market exists for electric power. Power generators, local electric utilities, resellers, independent traders and brokers actively buy and sell electric power among themselves. A power generator may wish to sell excess generating capacity not required for its own operations or not contractually committed to any utility, or may need to purchase additional power to satisfy its generating commitments. A local electric utility may be selling excess generating capacity (from its own generating plants) or buying power from nearby utilities, resellers, traders or brokers to cover a shortfall in its own supply (e.g., during certain peak periods). Resellers and traders may be fulfilling take-or-pay or supply contracts they have with power generators, local utilities or each other or just buying or selling based on speculation about the future price of power in the spot market. Under deregulation, the local electric utility will no longer have a monopoly on selling power to end users. Power generators, other utilities, resellers, brokers and other power marketers will all be able to sell electric power directly to end users.
In the wholesale power market, buyers typically take title to the electric power they purchase at well-established interfaces or transfer points on a regional power grid (e.g., the Oregon-California border). In many cases, however, the purchase arrangement may call for title to be passed at some alternate point, such as (i) the point on the regional grid nearest the seller""s generating facility or (ii) if the buyer is a local distribution utility, the point(s) on its local grid where the grid interfaces with the power grids of neighboring utilities. Before this power can be delivered to the buyer at the agreed transfer point, the seller must schedule a xe2x80x9ccontract pathxe2x80x9d for this power to travel from the seller""s generating facility (or the point at which the seller is to take title if the seller purchased this power from another source) to the transfer point. The buyer must, in turn, schedule a transmission path from the transfer point to the buyer""s own grid interface (if the buyer, for example, is a local distribution utility) or, if the buyer is reselling this power to another party, to a transfer point agreed to by such other party. Scheduling contract or transmission paths is usually coordinated through the regional grid controller(s) for the power grids over which this power is to be transmitted. The regional grid controller manages one or more local power grids, keeping demand on the combined grid in balance with available supply at all times. Generally, but not always, the affected power grids are those owned and controlled by the electric utilities whose service areas are situated between the source of this power and the transfer point. The charges for transmission of the purchased power to and from the point at which title is passed are normally borne by the seller and buyer, respectively.
In many states or geographic regions, local electric utilities have formed wholesale power pools in which they share power, as needed, with other members of the pool under arrangements and according to rules previously agreed to by all the members. In some of these power pools, the members"" generating facilities and key portions of their respective power grids are placed under the control of a regional or pool controller who manages the continuous balancing of power being transmitted across these grids for greatest efficiency and at lowest cost to the members. The pool controller in some cases, for example, will advise the pool members on one day of the power he expects to need during each hour of the following day, in order to satisfy the projected aggregate demand on the pool""s combined grid by the utilities"" customers. Each member is invited to submit offers (quantities and prices) of the power it is willing to supply to the combined grid. Starting with the lowest-priced power first, the controller accepts such offers until he reaches the aggregate quantity he needs for each hour of the next day. Typically, the clearing pricexe2x80x94the price of the last unit of power needed by the controller to meet his projected demand for each hourxe2x80x94is used to set the price that all suppliers for that hour will receive, notwithstanding that some of the accepted offers were at prices lower than the clearing price. This approach ensures an efficient but equitable least-cost wholesale pricing arrangement among the pool members.
As deregulation efforts have gained momentum in the electric power industry, similar pooling arrangements have been explored to make the wholesale market more efficient but also to give energy marketers not affiliated with a local utility a reasonable chance to compete. The California Public Utilities Commission, for example, has proposed a power exchange to which the three largest in-state electric utilities must sell all their generated power and from which they must also buy all the power they need for distribution to their end user customers. Other power generators, utilities, resellers, traders and brokers can also buy and sell power through this exchange. Each day the operator of the power exchange will assess the next day""s power supply requirements for the three largest utilities"" customers as well as all those of the other local utilities in California to be supplied power via the exchange. The operator will ask power generators, local utilities with generating capacity, resellers and traders (and any others willing to supply electric power to the exchange) to submit asking prices for specified quantities of power to be delivered to the California power grid during each hour of the next day. Starting with the lowest-priced power first, the exchange operator will then match its assessed needs for power during each hour of the next day against the offered power until the operator has identified sufficient power supplies for each hour to meet its anticipated demand. The price at which this offered power is accepted by the exchange operator will be the purchase price payable to the power provider. The power exchange plans to publish these prices every day. Similar exchange or pooling arrangements are being studied by other state public utility commissions as part of their deregulation proceedings.
One of the primary objectives of deregulation is to reduce energy costs for end users by fostering competition among energy providers. Most electric power industry analysts, for example, assume that end users will only realize significant savings if they move to time-of-use pricing (e.g., peak v. off-peak). In many states, larger end users are already subject to different prices based on the cost to the local electric utility of supplying power during periods of peak demand across its service area. In general, the cost to providers of generating power during peak demand hours can be dramatically higher than at other times of the day. The greater efficiency of the wholesale market and increased visibility of wholesale prices is expected to influence the pricing plans that providers will be willing to offer end users, especially those end users who are willing to pay different prices based on (i) when during the day they typically need more or less power and/or (ii) whether they can alter their current power consumption patterns to conserve usage"" during the hours of highest demand within the local utility""s service area.
An active wholesale market also exists for natural gas. Gas producers, local gas utilities, resellers, independent traders and brokers actively buy and sell natural gas among themselves. A gas producer may wish to sell excess production capacity not required for its own operations or not contractually committed to any utility or other party, or may need to purchase additional gas supplies to satisfy its production commitments. A local utility may be buying natural gas from producers, other utilities, resellers, traders or brokers to secure its necessary supplies or may be selling gas to many of these same parties if it has excess supplies. Resellers and traders may be fulfilling take-or-pay or supply contracts they have with gas producers, local utilities or each other or just buying or selling based on speculation about the future price of natural gas in the spot market. Gas producers, other utilities, resellers, brokers and other natural gas marketers will all be able to sell natural gas directly to end users under most deregulation models for the natural gas market.
In the wholesale natural gas market, buyers may take title to the gas they purchase at any of several possible transfer points from the gas production facilities to the interface between the long-haul transmission pipeline transporting the gas and the local utility""s regional pipeline network. Scheduling transmission of newly purchased or sold gas is usually coordinated with the operator of the long-haul transmission pipeline expected to transport this gas to the buyer. The charges for transmission of the purchased gas to and from the point at which title is passed are normally borne by the seller and buyer, respectively.
The provision of electric power and natural gas to end users is dominated by fixed price arrangements set according to (i) orders promulgated by the federal or state governmental bodies regulating providers, (ii) tariffs filed with such governmental authorities by the providers, or (iii) contractual arrangements between providers and end users. However, because of technological and regulatory changes, the provision of these sources of energy is becoming more of a commodity, with competition between providers expected to increase dramatically in the next few years. The invention disclosed herein provides an auction service that will stimulate this competition and facilitate the consumer""s ability (and that of resellers) to make economic choices between providers. In this method and system, providers supply energy (i.e., electric power or natural gas) to end users (or resellers) in accordance with economic incentives (e.g., lowest price), resulting from a bidding process between participating providers, administered by a bidding service entity through operation of a central processor, a computer referred to as a bidding moderator (the xe2x80x9cModeratorxe2x80x9d). The bidding process to supply electric power will be conducted separate and apart from the bidding process to supply natural gas. Power generators will compete only with other power generators. Gas producers will compete only with other gas producers. However, for ease of reference, power generators and gas producers are each referred to herein as xe2x80x9cenergy providersxe2x80x9d or just xe2x80x9cProviders.xe2x80x9d Through this auction, Providers will be apprised of the bids of competing Providers and have an opportunity to modify their bids accordingly.
Each of the Providers transmits to the Moderator the rate it is willing to charge (or other economic incentive it is willing to offer) for electric power or natural gas to be provided to an end user or group of end users (or a reseller or group of resellers), over some particular period of time. For purposes of this application, resellers can be Providers or buyers of energy supply. This xe2x80x9cbidxe2x80x9d may be lower than that Provider""s established rate for any of several reasons (e.g., the Provider has excess generating or production capacity at that time). The Provider may, for example, also decide for capacity or competitive reasons to place different bids on energy to be provided, for example, to different end users at different times of day and at different destinations (e.g., with higher prices for electric power supplied during daily peak demand periods or for power delivered to destinations at greater distances from the Provider""s power generation facilities). The Provider may change its bids as often as it likes as marketplace demands for energy change or in response to competitors"" bidding activities.
The Moderator collects this bid information from all the Providers, sorts it according to the rules of the auction (e.g., sorting it among delivery destinationsxe2x80x94such as the grid interfaces of local electric distribution companies serving end users), and may further process this bid information, for example, to select Providers for particular end users or resellers. This provider selection information may include, for example, a prioritization of the Provider selection in accordance with Providers"" bids or the designation of a selected Provider or a default Provider. The Moderator then transmits selected portions of this information to a control computer associated with each end user or group of end users (or each reseller or group of resellers), as well as to participating Providers"" energy network management centers. Each control computer gets the rate information and/or provider selection information from the Moderator that pertains to the end user or group of end users (or the reseller or group of resellers) with whom the control computer is associated. The Moderator gives each Provider bid information from other Providers for at least a portion of the end users (or resellers) in regard to which any Provider has submitted a bid.
A control computer may be operated by the Moderator, by an end user or reseller associated with a control computer (e.g., by the energy manager of a large industrial customer), or by the local energy distribution company that distributes energy to the end user associated with a control computer. For some end users, the Moderator will perform the functions of the control computer, perhaps using an adjunct computer to the Moderator.
From the list of all Providers providing bid information to the Moderator, each control computer (or the Moderator) can select those Providers from whom participating end users or resellers will be provided electric power or natural gas and can change that selection at any time. After each new bid is submitted by a Provider and is processed by the Moderator, the rate and/or provider selection data will be transmitted to the relevant control computers (or retained by the Moderator if the Moderator will perform the functions of the control computer, including selecting a Provider for each set of end users or resellers) and rate information will be distributed to some or all of the Providers in order to implement the auction. A Provider, for example, may not be interested in receiving the bids of other Providers who are not active in the same geographic regions. All Providers will have the opportunity thereafter to submit a lower or higher bid for any end user (or any reseller or group of resellers) or group of end users to whom they wish to supply electric power or natural gas.
The Moderator (or the control computer associated with a set of end users or resellers) collects end users"" actual usage data from end users"" meters and processes this data to create periodic usage reports to be transmitted to Providers. If meter readings are performed by the end user""s DISCO or a third-party meter reading service entity rather than the Moderator, reports of such end user""s actual energy usage can be collected by the DISCO or third-party service entity and transmitted to the Moderator for processing and subsequent transmission by the Moderator to the respective Provider. The Provider, as part of managing its available capacity, can adjust its bids, for example, to create more demand for its available capacity on a spot basis, resulting in incremental revenue for the Provider that would not be achievable otherwise. These periodic usage reports can also be transmitted by the Moderator or associated control computer to the applicable end users or resellers.
Each Provider of electric power manages its power generation and/or power provisioning activities (e.g., buying and selling power in the wholesale markets) in response to periodic reports of end users"" actual usage transmitted by the Moderator (or applicable control computer) to the selected Provider. In response to such reports, this Provider can adjust its power generating or provisioning capacity to reflect higher or lower expected usage as these periodic reports are received throughout the day, month or year. Each selected Provider of natural gas manages its gas production and/or gas provisioning activities (e.g., buying and selling natural gas in the wholesale markets) in response to similar periodic reports of end users"" actual usage transmitted by the Moderator (or applicable control computer) to such Provider.
The technology required to facilitate forward delivery transactions, in which a buyer and seller agree to the terms of a transaction today, for example, but schedule actual delivery for a future time, would be helpful to end users, resellers and Providers. The Moderator can facilitate such"" transactions by processing requests for end users or resellers (as buyers) for future energy supply or services to be delivered by Providers in the future. In order to provide the Moderator with sufficient information to process such a request, the buyer will enter the information describing the request on a software-derived template and transmit such information to the Moderator.
Through this bidding process, Providers can compete to supply electric power or natural gas to end users and resellers based on available capacity, delivery destinations, volume discounts, peak period requirements, etc. Providers can also manage their power generation, gas production and/or energy provisioning activities by adjusting their bids from time to time, depending on capacity utilization or other energy availability factors. And end users (and resellers) can easily make economic choices among competing Providers.